Romance Isn't everything
by littlemissclutz09
Summary: Rose, Sage, Jake, and Richard. Love, hatred, backstabbing, breakups, what could happen next?
1. New start

I own all of these characters!!!! hahaha

Chapter1 Rose

Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl with long, think chocolate hair and freckles spotted over her face. And she was the fairest of the land and all of the guys couldn't take their eyes off of her. And one day she saw her prince charming and fell for him deeply. And they both fell in love with each other madly and got married and lived happily ever after… yeah right. What if the prince didn't even notice her? And fairest of the land? Let's be realistic. I hate fairy tales because they never seem like it could ever happen. Ok, I know that sounds emo but it's true. So here's the real story of me, just an average 8th grader named, Rose.

Now she's no beauty with long, thin blonde hair like all of the other preppy kids in her uptown school but, thick, brown curly hair. I am also about the biggest clutz you probably will ever know. Now, if you have any common sense at all you would know that none of the guys were killing to look at her. And who ever lives happily ever after? So it's the first day of school, a new grade. I was going to be the top of the top. The oldest of my school and ruler of the smaller kids. I was completely psyched. My best friends name is Sage. She's got beautiful red hair that is either perfectly straight or got a little wave. She could have any boy she wanted in our school. But, of course she likes the obnoxious one and can't seem to get over him. So back to the story. I walk into my homeroom and Sage is there. But that's not the only one there's also Jake, Sage's crush.

"Oh gosh" I said. "You're not going to drool over him, are you?"

"I don't drool," said Sage "I watch closely"

"Ok as long as you're not drooling"

"Ha ha you're sooo funny Rose. How come you don't have a crush?"

"You know why I won't find a crush. First, because of last year and how I don't want to be hurt again and two, I don't like anyone in our school."

"Oh so you would be open to suggestions?"

"No I'm perfectly good and I don't need anyone in my life right now…"

Perfect, the bell rings just as soon as I was making my point. Now I will be honest here. I do wish I had a boyfriend but think about it, me having a boyfriend. Wow, I think I would have to beg to let that happen. But I would never win. She would always try to push me with some shallow guy that puts a mirror in his locker so whenever he opens it he can make sure that his hair is perfect. Can u say gay? Anyway I forgot to mention something about me. I am very deep and I don't like relationships that are just based on looks. That's probably why I got hurt last year because I thought he was more than he really was. But let's not dwell on the past. Oh and I also forgot, I love to write poems and I get really into them so whenever I need to vent I have the perfect poem done in like 2 minutes. This is probably why I am always melo and I love being artistic. Anyway, back to the story. So after the announcements I walk over to Sage's seat but before I can tell her off about the remark about picking a guy for me she says, "Hey Rose who's that over there, because he is looking right at you."

"Ummm, I don't know him." And then I see his eyes. Those perfect green eyes shaded by his perfect brown curls looking right at me. We keep looking at each other in awe and blushing slightly but not turning away from each others face. That is until the bell rings and takes us both by shock I get up quickly and run over to my desk to gather my things and move to second period. I was almost through the door when I feel my teacher's scrawny finger tap my shoulder. So I turn around and guess who it is at the teacher's desk. My heart is racing so fast it will probably explode. And then he sees me too and I notice a change in his face like a half smile and his eyes light up. Like he would die in a dark cold cave if he didn't see me to light up his eyes.

The teacher, Mr. Smith says

"You are the lucky girl to have the same schedule as this strapping young fellow, strangely enough and you will help our new student maneuver his way through the walls of our very special school. "

Mr. Smith always try's to sound cool by using words like "maneuver" and "young fellow" but he still sounds like a lonely old teacher.

So away I go with the strange green eyed mystery kid. He was looking at me again as if I was the most beautiful girl in the hallway and he didn't see the many other beautiful blonde girls looking at him.

So, just as we left the room I couldn't take the silence, and just before I was about to crack he says, "So I am the newest student here and just as that 'strapping' teacher talked I didn't quite catch your name?"

Oh my god! He was so cute and funny that I melted in my shoes and my brain went into automatic.

I laughed and said, "Sorry my name is Rose. And yours?" When I talked to the mystery boy he always listened like talking to me was the most important thing in the world.

"Rose, I like that name. Well my names Richard. So where exactly are we going?"

"Oh you are going to Language Arts." I couldn't stop talking to him it was like an addiction. "So what school did you go to before this one?"

"I lived in Florida and the school there was definitely not quite as big as this school. How do you ever know where you're going?"

Silently I giggled and said, "You'll adjust. We're almost there."

"Oh well can I talk to you after class?"

"Well, we do have most of the same schedule so I think I can find you."

He waved. And just as I walked over to Sage I couldn't believe what had just occurred. Just as he said goodbye, I sucked in his beautiful green emerald eyes and I thought just that conversation could last me a lifetime.


	2. Boy!

Chapter 2 Sage

The rush of the cool air and the smell of sneakers fill my lungs, another school year. I tugged slightly at my brand new shirt that I picked out especially for the new year. I was finally in 8th grade and I was paranoid. When I finally settled in homeroom I saw him. My dream boy, the hottest of the hots, Jake. Gosh I was just taking in his beauty to help fill those empty summer days when I thought I was going to die if I didn't see him soon. And now the day was here and I couldn't stop looking at him. Of course I didn't see my friend Rose come over to me just as I was staring at him and she took my by surprise.

Nothing will ever compare to the pain I felt for Rose when she caught her boyfriend cheating on her. Gosh she just never stopped crying for weeks. She is one of those pretty girls that you look at twice because they are one of a kind. But for some reason she doesn't think that. She thinks of herself as just a normal 8th grader that wished to have thin blonde straight hair. But no matter what I tell her she won't believe me that she is special and she could date any guy in the school that she wanted to. But of course her being Rose she wants a relationship that's deep and romantic. So when I turned around to take another look at Jake in homeroom I saw this new kid with these bright green eyes and dark brown hair looking right at Rose. He didn't turn his head or laugh he just looked at her with that look that you know he is the one. So when I see Rose coming towards me in homeroom to probably tell me off I stop her and show her the guy that was looking at her and I swear they just starred at each other for like hours on end and I knew it. They were meant to be together. Gosh I wish Jake would look at me like that. If he just opened his eyes I could show him that I truly love him and that nothing would break us apart. What am I talking about, love? Naaah, but a crush, that's for sure.

So it was fourth period and I was pretty pissed off because who likes the first day of school and I was tired so just as I rounded the corner I smashed right into someone and my and his books flew across the floor. _Oh gosh,_ I say in my head. _Rose's klutziness is contagious_. And this is how it went down.

I said "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm kinda tired but who isn't on the first day of school right?"

And he said, "No it wasn't your fault. I'm a clutz."

And then I looked up and he looked up and guess who it was? Yes you know, Jake. And I swear for like 4 seconds we just starred into each others eyes. His eyes were a deep blue that you could get lost in for hours. But the way he looked at me I couldn't shake. He kind of half smiled and just looked at me like we were the only two people there. And he turned away just as the bell rang and his cheeks turned pink. And then he got up and said sorry to me one more time and then as he walked away he brushed my arm and I thought I would explode right then and there.


	3. Skewl

Chapter 3 Richard

I hear my mom screaming my name from downstairs and I think, _Ahh why so early on a summer day._ But then my brain clicks and my world comes closing in on me. It's not a beautiful summer day full of freedom but one lousy day of school. And not even a good day of school but the first day of school. And just when it couldn't get any better my family moved from beautiful beach Florida to boring old Connecticut. I protested all I could but my dad lost his job and here I am. So I pull my lazy butt out of bed, take a shower and go down stairs. My stomach's in knots and I can't eat a single bite. So I race to the bus and I make it by a minute. And this is just the beginning of my day.

I'm sitting in my seat in homeroom and the teacher calls me over. He says to me something about how he will assign me to someone to help me get to my classes. I was only half listening because well I was still half asleep. It's weird to be the new kid because people just stare at you with this funny look like who are you? Then I swear my heart stopped beating. I was looking at the time to see how long until I could go home and sleep and this stunning girl walks in. She had these beautiful curls and long chocolate hair. But not like the tight curls more like the wavy curls. I swear she was the most beautiful girl in the whole room. The mystery girl was not like the flat ironed blondes that had been eyeing me the whole time but that natural beauty. Like a diamond hidden in the shadows. I couldn't help myself but stare. I was having a fight in my mind saying:

Stop looking at her you know she is going to turn around sometime. Come on you don't want to look desperate

But she is so damn beautiful and my head won't move.

And so on it went. While my brain was fighting I just watched the girl while she went to go talk to this red head. I take a second to look down to get my mind working again and I swear it seemed like forever since I looked at her. Just as my mind quiets down I see the red head turn to me and then I see the mystery girl look at me. My heart started beating a million times a minute. Then I feel my cheeks turn pink but I still stare into her beautiful green and hint of blue eyes. Now I know what you are thinking that I am the freak staring at her and she is probably laughing but she wasn't she was staring at me. It was weird. Finally the bell rang before I knew it and took us both by surprise I walked up to the teachers desk to get the person to take me to my classes and I was staring off into space recalling what had just happened 2 minutes ago. And I look up and see the mystery girl is the person that is supposed to guide me. I saw her eyes and they looked surprised and happy at the same time.

As we walked out of the class I couldn't help myself but talk to her. I found out her name was Rose. Gosh Rose is such a pretty name. Like a mystery Rose holds and once she blossoms I can see her beauty. That was really corny. Then we were talking and she laughed that beautiful laugh. When I had to go to my seat I said goodbye and my heart dropped. And I took my seat next to this kid that looks like he wanted to get out of school as much as I did. So I started talking to him and the rest was history. Turns out we had the same classes for 1, 6 and 7, which are the only ones I don't have with Rose.

So we were having free time and I asked him, "Hey you know Rose?"

Nick laughed as if this was funny and he said, "Yeah why do you ask?"

"'Cause ummm I think she's hot and I want to know if she's available. "

Nick gave me a weird look and replied. "Your new here so let me give you the deal. We the popular kids only date the cheerleaders. Not the crazy wanna b's. So take my advice. There are many beautiful girls that would kill to go out with you. And Rose well she's my ex-girlfriend, so I'll give it to you straight. She's a crazy girl that wants this and that and she never stops bugging you. Now do you want that?"

"No" I replied softly. I wanted to be one of the élite and be the top of the top. But I wanted to be with her. My brain was torn in two. Finally I decided. "You know what? I did see a beautiful blonde checking me out before."

"Now we're talking" he replied.

And I had decided in my mind. I would hang out with Rose but no one would have to know.


	4. Tutor

Chapter 4 Jake

Today was weird. I was like half in and half out. But then I bumped into this girl in the hallway. And she had the most beautiful blue eyes that I could get lost in. It was like I had never seen her before. Well I have known her since 6th grade. I and her friend Rose used to be good friends but we grew apart. Anyway when I saw her it was like I saw her for the first time. I also got the knots in my stomach and could feel my cheeks blush but she just looked surprised and calm. I probably looked like a total idiot. And she's in my 5th and 6th period class and I could stare at her all I wanted because I sat across from her. Now that I'm looking at her, she's gorgeous. I couldn't help but show off. I probably looked like a fool.

Then I went on facebook and my sister was talking to her and I felt my heart drop. I was so angry I thought she would never go out with me now. And I talked to her for a while. Then she had to go and I sat back in my chair and I thought, _What I am doing? I don't like her_. _Maybe it's just a day thing_ I thought.

And so on it went and everyday I got that feeling when I sat near her, talked to her or our eyes met for a split second. This was no one day thing. I could tell this was real. Just as I thought I could handle having a secret crush on her just in case she doesn't like me something momentous happen. Turns out Sage is failing Spanish. And I am the best student. Coincidence? No, I think destiny.

So the Spanish teacher pairs me for her tutor. I'm shaking and don't know what to do when this happened. I was sweating and my hands became dry. But she just sat in the seat and asked me the first problem. Although it was weird cause she never really looked into my eyes.

"Whenever I study for exams I make the words sound funny so I remember them. For example ensalada I say enchilada. But spelling I can't help you with."

Then she laughed and my brain calmed down a bit.

She finally looked at me in the face and said "You're a good teacher but your trick is quite corny."

And we both laughed.

And then we were talking about enchiladas and the teacher walks over and starts giving us the riot act and Sage squeezes my arm and I squeeze hers back and we were both fighting back laughter because while the teacher was yelling, well lets just say she was spraying it not saying it. And once she walked away we both laughed like I have never laughed before.

And I say "Hey your going to get me in trouble if I keep hanging around you. "

"What can I say, I'm a bad girl." Then the bell rings. The one time I wanted class to go longer, it rings. So we sigh, get up and then she made my day.

"Hey um maybe you can help me out tomorrow too?" she said, with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Of course."


	5. Pissed off

Chapter 5 Rose

Lunch is my favorite part of the day because all you do is mostly talk. What's wrong with that? Anyways, its pizza day and im siked, we get called last for lunch and I'm starving. I have no patience right now. After paying and right when I'm about to sit down, the green eyed boy sneaks up on me and I trip and of course drop my pizza.

"Darn it, I told you I was clumsy." I say while picking the sauce out of my hair.

"No, it was my fault." He blushes while helping get the pepperoni of my shoulder.

"Thanks, do you want to sit with us, in till my friends get back?"

"No thanks, I'm sitting with my new friends, but thanks for the offer. Bye" he said while walking to his table.

"Bye" I said sadly.

Sitting by myself I watch him from the corner of my eye. He was flirting with the horniest girl ever, Veronica. Shit, Veronica was feeling his ripped biceps, and he was enjoying it. My old boyfriend let me feel his arms, but only when we started going out. How could he let her feel them when they just met?

While having the most pissed look on my face, Sage comes over.

"What happened to you?" she said.

"Nothing, just forget it."

While eating our lunch, Jake walks by us and says "Ensalada"

"No, its enchilada" Sage said while laughing. She laughed so hard water came out of her nose. Good thing Jake didn't see that.

"Did I miss something?" I said.


	6. Transformation

Chapter 6 Sage

I hold my weapon in my hands. How shall I attack it? I decide no strategy just dive in and handle the consequences. I take a piece of one of the many curls in Roses dark hair and I start. We decided to try a new look for her. I could not believe that jerk, how he totally flirts with Rose and then goes right to the next girl. What a total man slut! Next, we will do the makeup. Rose has a very light skin, so I will put nice creamy foundation and red rosy pick blush. Also, a purple light, violet eye shadow and brown eye liner and mascara. Lastly, a nice cleanser for all the black heads. Oh I can't wait for school tomorrow. Yesterday was close with my water coming out of nose. But I have a feeling today will be a better day. I just know it.

"You look out of this world." I said, while turning Rose towards the mirror to show her the final look.

"I hope this look makes his mouth drop to the floor!" She screamed.

"Oh, It will, now we have to have the clothes." I announced. "What should you wear? Vintage or girly" I questioned, while holding up 2 outfits. One was a plaid green and brown skirt with a plain tight brown shirt and a long green necklace. The other was tight dark, washed out, blue jeans with a pink polo and black ballet flats.

"The vintage all the way." Rose said pointing.

"Good choice." I said giving her the clothes.

"Sage, What if this whole pretty look doesn't work?" Rose gently asked.

"Than he is a jerk and he doesn't deserve someone like you." I comforted her.

"Thanks, Sage… for everything." She quietly said.

Walking her out the front door we gave each other a hug and she walked out into the night.


	7. New hairstyle

Chapter 7 Richard

The next morning at school it felt very different between me and Rose. When I saw her she gave me a stoned face, but I still could not help but stare. When she walked into the room it was like a gush of wind sprung on her face. Something happened to her look that I loved it.

Rose walks in with this long straight hair. What happened to the curl? I saw at least 4 boys mouths drop and gaze at her. Something grew inside of me and it wanted to punch all of the other guys. I almost did to if I could. But I just sat there with a clenched jaw swearing at myself. Finally the bell rings and I can talk to her. I catch up with her in the hallway and say,

"Hey Rose ummm new hairstyle?"

"Yup" she replies not looking me straight in the eyes.

"So what for? I like your curls?"

Then Rose looked at me with a pissed look and says, "Really, because it looks like you like straight hair?"

I was stunned. What was she talking about? I wanted to kiss her rite then and make everything better but I couldn't. I had to walk away. I wouldn't give up. She was something worth fighting for. So I went to 1rst period and I meet up with Nick.

Nick said as soon as I sat down. "Holy shit! Man did you see Rose? She looked so hot"

I smiled. "Ya I know right. But Veronica is wearing a v-neck!!!"

I could see his eyes change. He said "I know I couldn't take my eyes off of her."

Easy as that I changed his likes so I could have Rose all to myself. Or so I thought.


	8. Comfort

Chapter 8 Jake

Ahh I love today! I feel like doing a million jumping jacks and running around the world screaming at the top of my lungs. We were making it a regular thing now between me and Sage. I decided I would just stick with her. No one else would bring me this much joy. We talk and laugh and joke. Finally were becoming friends. But before we cross that line I must make the decision, should I take the long but easy way, and make us good friends than later ask her out, or now, quick easy and mostly painless. But what if she says no and then I ruin our new becoming friendship and things are awkward between us?

Suddenly I felt gloomy and sad and just wanted to go home. So as I dragged my lazy butt to class, I noticed Sage sitting in a little nook in the hallway practically hidden. But I saw her. I always see her. Then I noticed, wait, was she crying? My heart started beating loud in my ears. I hated to see anyone cry, especially not her. I just wanted to burry her head in my arms and not let go until everything was better. But I couldn't yet, maybe later.

I sat down next to her carefully so no one sees us and I whispered the first thing that came into my mind, "Hey"

Then she looked up at me with those sad and gloomy blue eyes and muttered a "hey"

She looked kind of embarrassed so I said, "So umm, what's going on?" I was trying to avoid the subject so that she didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, just the usual." She said

I let out a small laugh and I could see she was getting better. Then she said, "How did you find me?"

"This was always my favorite place to be alone and no one really knows about it."

She said, "That's why I am here. I feel like such a looser. I am 13, and my dog just died. Everyone expects me to be ok and be cool but I can't take it anymore. You don't have to stay here you know."

Then I looked her straight in the eyes and said, "What? No one expects anything of you. And besides, I hate when girls try to act all calm and collected. Sometimes I want them to just let it out."

She looked at me with a puzzled expression. "So you like girls who cry in the in the middle of the school day about just a dog dyeing?"

"Yup" I said.

She smiled at me and rested her head on my shoulder. I reached down for her hand and I intertwined my fingers in hers. I stroked her beautiful hair and let her cry on me. We stayed like this for about 10 minutes until she stopped crying. Then she looked up at me and said, "Thanks. You really didn't have to do that."

"I know" I said, "I wanted to."

"Wow how many times have I heard that?" But I knew she loved it. The way her eyes sparkled and she did a quick smile.

Then she looked me right in my eyes. We both all of a sudden leaned forward until we could feel the other person breathing. Then I saw black dress shoes starring at me one foot moving in a tapping motion.


	9. Perfect: Nick

Chapter 9 Rose

All day I had a bad feeling in my stomach. All the guys in the school were looking at me and smiling. 2 already asked me out. It was weird. I wanted to go back to the shadow I have been hiding in for the past year. Richard had come up to me today and commented about my hair. I gave him a pissed off answer. So here I go to lunch again. This time I hope I don't trip.

I felt so bad for Sage when her dog died. I knew she was sad so I tried being extra nice to her all day. But I knew she would let it out sometime. I only had 2 periods with her including homeroom. But when I saw her in 2and period she looked much better, and actually giddy?

"Hey Sage… are you alright?"

"Ahh, Im more than alright, I think im in love."

"Wow you just meet the guy and hees got you."

"She looked at me and smiled. "You don't understand. But you will. Hees just so sweet, and nice to me."

"Aww did he talk to you or something?"

"Not only that, but we almost kissed!!"

I was so happy I was breath-less. Hey, if I can't b happy than at least she is rite?

So back to me going to the cafeteria. As I walked in the hallway, I noticed something moving in an empty classroom. What could that be? Of course I was beyond curious and I looked.

Guess who? Yup, Veronica and Richard making out. I felt my blood rise from my toes and my adrenaline pumping. I wanted to shoot Veronica, and him. You know what they were perfect for each other. I walked away with me head in the air, self-confident when I almost bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He said. "Hey Rose, I almost didn't recognize you, you look beautiful today."

Yup you guessed it, it was my ex boyfriend Nick. Finally, an opportunity. Perfect.


	10. Trouble

Chapter 10 Sage

Things have been going pretty good for me. I have this smile plastered on my face all day. I knew me and Jake shared a connection somehow now. When my dog died yesterday I couldn't take it anymore. So I crawled in this little niche in the school and I cried there. All of a sudden Jake appears and I was beyond embarrassed. But he didn't laugh or take pictures, he comforted me and my heart raced to the stars. Then I felt his fingers in mine and he stroked my hair. Then, when I had regained my self esteem I looked up at him and I swear we were inches away from each other then guess what??? A teacher appears and let's just say she was less then thrilled that we were cutting class and exhibiting PDA.

But he never let go of my hand. We walked down to the principal's office. When we were at the door he squeezed my hand a little and looked at me saying, _it will be alright, don't worry. _

But our fat old man of a principal did not look so thrilled. He just yelled and spat at us saying we would serve lunch detentions for a week for skipping class. He didn't mention the PDA thing so I though it was best not to bring it up. But I didn't care I was going 2 be at those detentions with him. When we got out of the principals office he said

"Well that went great."

"Ya I could see the spit flying out of his mouth." We both laughed.

"Look" I said, "I'm really sorry you got in trouble. It was my fault. If I wasn't crying then you wouldn't have skipped class. And.." Right then he stopped walking and turned to look at me. I stopped too, still a little confused.

"How many times are you going to blame yourself?" He asked. Then he grabbed my waist and moved me closer to him till our bodies were touching.

Then he said, with my face inches from his, back to the position we were in before and said "Cause I really hope you stop soon." His breath was hot and inviting on my cold face. And then right then in the middle of the hallway on Tuesday October 3, 2008, Jake Fiette and I actually kissed.


End file.
